PREDATOR ISOLATION
by trellhart
Summary: 15 years after Predator 2, Ronald Harrigan brother of Mike returns to Los Angeles know called New Way City to investigate an odd murder that puts him up against the galactic hunter.


Predator Isolation

_**Chapter One: 15 years later... **_

Leona stood at the graveyard starring at three tombstones, one for Danny, Jerry, and Mikey. She began to tear up as her teenage son called her. "Okay I'll catch up Shane, " she said lowering the roses to grave yard. She then proceeded to the small van to meet her son and husband.

**Narrative: **

_15 years ago Los Angeles was a crime filled gangland, a war fueled by drugs and the jamaican and Columbian conflict but one man faced them head on which resulted in the killing of him and majority of his team. There was only one survivor of the Alvarado Precient, Leona Cantrell. In memorial of Mike Harrigan and his team, Los Angeles was renamed New Way City as it works to become the metropolis it can be. Welcome to New Way City._

_-Mayor Edward Hunt _

_This guy dressed in a blue and black armored suit laced with advanced weapons, the solo warrior called out to his other comrades who were nowhere to be found. He stumbled over a small rock out in the desert night. He stopped looking around aiming his small but powerful canon. _

_"Come on you mother fucker show yourself! " he yelled into the night. _

_The cloaked Predator looked at the man struggle to get on his feet, quickly unleashing his spear. The hunter swooped down hill at him. The soildier notice the change in the light as the mere invisible killer came down slashing him with his spear. Blood splattered on a near by rock. The hunter then wripped his spine loose holding it in glory, the bloody skeleton rose to bright moon as the killer let out a menacing growl. _

_**New York, City **_

_Detective Ronald Harrigan was chasing this guy who had stolen this elderly womans bag. Ronald chased the man all threw the backyards of peoples homes. The theft seem to had lost Ronald out running him. He looked around listening, there was nothing not a sound. He slowly krept threw the side of the house. He made his way to the front yard checking the view. He began to look threw the bag._

_"You know you criminals or gang member what ever you'd like to be called are so damn stupid, you go around taking things from elderly woman thinking your bad or tough," Ronald told the man walking toward him. _

_"Your not bad your a joke but I dare you to take it from me," Ronald said snatching the purse away from him._

_"Come on I dare," Ronald said testing his internal strength while starring the man down. _

_Ronald let out a slight smirk breaking the heated tension between the two. The man looked around sighing with relief. _

_"I had you there huh?" Ronald said as the guy smiled._

_BANG! Ronald head butted the guy. The crook fell to the ground with his nose bleeding in pain. The guy moaned in pain as Ronald walked over him._

_Some Time Later..._

_Back at the New York Poilice Department the theft is behind bars as Ronald talk with Lieutenant Wilson and Lieutenant Luke from New Way City. _

_"We need you over at New Way, we've got ourselves an odd murder it's baffling all of our lead the detectives." Lt. Wilson told him sliding pictures of the crime scene. _

_"Why me though Lieutenant? " Ronald questioned the higher authority. _

_"Bottom lines is your the best, no one has cleaned the street of New York like you have." Lt. Luke told him._

_Ronald took a few to look at the pictures at the wripped skull and spinal colum._

_"I can't do it, my job is here and nowhere else with all do respect Lieutenant, New Way City isn't the place for me."Ronald told him._

_"You know you take alot from your brother, your father must've had some powerful genes." Lt. Wilson told him which greatly angered Ronald. _

_"Listen here you son of bitch don't you never mention my brother, he did what he could for that City. Every member of the justice system knows the risk you take in this field, it's time to move on, "Ronald firmly told the man standing leveling the height between the two._

_"Fall back Detective ," Lt. Luke demanded as Ronald walked out._

_"My apologies sir, he's a bit sensitive on that topic. " he apologize on his behalf. _

_Later On That Night... _

_Ronald was in the bed sleep, thrashing back and forth sweating. He was having a nightmare. _

_Ronald and Mike where both younger. Mike was packing up his bags getting ready to leave. _

_"I'm headed to Los Angeles to train at the Alvarado Police Academy, keep this," Mike said giving him dog tag. _

_"Dad gave it to you though Mike,"Ronald said surprised. _

_"I want you to have, take care of mom for me," Mike told him. _

_There whole family watched as Mike left off._

_"He's going to do some big things out there on the east side I'm so proud of him." Mikes mom said as Ronald starred at the dog tag._

_Ronald woke up out of his sleep panicked and frantic. He walked into the restroom washing his face. He looked at his self in the mirror thinking deeply. He began to notice something, the dog chain was hooked onto the towel rack. He looked down letting the remaining water drip down his face._

_Before the break of sun rise, Ronald sat at his diner sipping some coffe. He picked up the phone calling Lt. Wilson. _

_"Yeah I'll go as long as my brother is off topic," Ronald reasoned. _

_"This was never about your brother Ronald and we'd be glad to have you join us."Lt. Wilson told him._

_**New Way City **_

The mayor of New Way City, was watching this video on his computer. This female walked in,

" sir the manufactured weapons you ordered are being blue printed by Borgia Industry and will immediately go into production, " She told him.

"Thank you Tao, I want you to keep a close eye on Borgia Industries, " informed her.

"Yes Sir, " She said leaving out the room.

Apon the highest building in New Way City was the menacing hunter with a slash going across his right eye mask cover. His name was Scarface a primal hunter from another world here to complete a task and also to make trophies. He sat on a gargoyle watching the citzens below him.

*So I'm finished with Chapter One there alot going on here... I know but just bare with. From the title you Can see I took alot of inspiration from the upcoming Alien Isolation game, well the basic idea but I also took inspiration from several predator Games and Comics like Predator Concrete Jungle and it's follow up comic. Just let me know what you think if you have any ideas or questions and also I know this may be a big issue because Mike didn't die in Predator 2 and this is what'll help tie Predator Isolation to Predators 2010, I'm really doing this because the Predator franchise has alot of loose opening and unanswered questions, with this I hope to tie some nots while moving forward with the franchise. So I hope you enjoyed I'll began chapter two soon,

**Thanks! **


End file.
